Never Being Normal
by GalaxyChick47
Summary: Set after season 4 of TVD and Who Died And Made You King of Roswell.
1. Ch 1 - Bonding Over Pizza

Title: Never Being Normal

Author: GalaxyChick47

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or The Vampire Diaries.

Couples: Liz/Elijah, Jesse/Isabel, Kyle/Rebecca

Author's Note: So I'm going to change a few things. I always thought that Jesse and Liz were a lot alike. Both super smart, both weren't appreciated enough, both were taken for granted by the aliens. So in this fic I'm going to make them cousins.

*Set after ep 'Who Died And Made You King' in season 3 of Roswell. Set after season 4 of TVD. Klaus did leave, but not for a baby. He never slept with Haley.

Parker Family Tree

Jeff Parker had a older brother named Josh Parker. Who is Jesse's dad. (You'll find out later how he really died.)

Jeff Parker married Nancy Gilbert (Yes from that family. She is Elena and Jeremy's aunt)

 _ **Part 1**_

Both Maria and Liz sat on the grass in the park. "What are you going to do about Max?" Maria asked her. Liz looked at the ducks in the pond. "I don't know. I love him. My life for the past three years have been nothing, but about him. I think I just need some space. I need to put myself first for once."

Maria smiled at her best friend "I think it's about time that you did. You gave up a lot for him. Then for him to sleep with that tramp. You forgave him. He still acted like a jerk!" Liz looked at her. "See you get it!" "What are we going to do about Kyle?" Maria asked. "I think we need to start bringing him more into our group. I don't think we were as nice to him as we could be. He is one of the few fellow humans in our group that knows about the aliens." Liz told her. "Now your cousin knows." Maria reminded her.

Jesse still wasn't handling it very well. There was a lot of nights he would come over and crash on the sofa down stairs. He told her that he was having nightmares about the aliens. She told him that both Maria and Kyle still have them. She just has the ones where she blasts Tess. She remembered that her grandma used to say that dreams try to work out what we can't do in real life.

Which would explain her's. She couldn't blast Tess. She was on another planet. She wanted to so badly! She never told anyone before. Not even Maria.

"How about tonight?" Liz asked Maria. "We could have it over at my house. My mom is still at that work thing." Maria told her.

Maria was still mad at Michael for pushing her out of the car. She had hoped that he would call her to tell her that he was sorry, but he hadn't. Which was starting to piss her off even more.

Like Liz she was starting to get fed up with the aliens. She didn't know how much she could handle anymore. Which is why she needed this alien free night. Just the humans.

She started getting out the cups and snacks. Liz told her that she was going to go pick up Kyle and head here. She wanted to make sure she had everything before they got here. It was nice to get to do this again. Her and Liz hadn't done this in years. They stopped once Max, Michael and Isabel came into their lives. Their lives then revolved around them. They stopped doing the normal things. She missed that. She missed not having to worry so much.

Maria looked up when she heard them come in. She gave Liz a key last summer. She was scared if something happened no one could get in. "Thanks for in the invite. I don't think I ever had a night like hanging out with friends like this before." Kyle said when he saw her. "Really?" Both girls asked him. "The guys only wanted to play video games. We never really talked. " Kyle told them. "Can't say I'm shocked." Liz said as she put down two things of soda. "I brought some orange soda for remembering Alex…" Liz said to Maria with a sad smile. Maria pulled her into a hug.

That was another thing they never really talked about. They stopped talking about Alex. Maria thought maybe they stopped talking about Alex, because they blamed the aliens. They didn't want to admit it. She knew that Liz did. Liz told her on Alex's birthday. That she blames them for not trusting her more. That she felt she did enough for the aliens to trust her. When instead they took Tess's side. A traitor who came into town and mindwarped them from the start.

"Let's sit down on the sofa." Liz said to them. They followed her in there. "I ordered two large pizzas." Maria said as she sat on the sofa and pulled out a throw blanket. Kyle looked at her shocked. "Liz and I can eat! If you want to be part of our club you have to understand that." Maria told him. Kyle smiled "Good! Now I know that I won't be eating just 'salads' in this club." Liz laughed.

"So what are we watching?" Kyle asked. "We do tv marathons. So we're going to watch Arrow first." Maria told him and then looked around. "You did bring stuff to sleep in right?" "I did. When I told my dad what I was doing he seemed happy. I guess he is happy that I get to get away from the alien drama. He knows that you two used to do this with Alex." He said. "You should have seen his face when I went to go pick him up. He was smiling. " Liz said as she took out another throw blanket.

They all looked up when they heard the doorbell ring. Maria got up. She opened the door and gave the guy a tip in cash. She already paid for it online. She took the pizzas and told him thank you. She closed the door. She put the two pizzas out on the coffee table. Which now had three cups and some candy on it. Liz got up and went to go in the kitchen. She came back with paper towels, some cheese, hot sauce and a bottle of ranch. "You two do this a lot don't you?" Kyle asked them in aww.

Both girls laughed. "We used to do this every Friday and all weekend. It used to help us relax after dealing with school all week." Maria said as she went to go back to sitting down, They all took a piece of pizza and started eating.

A hour into the movie and Liz's phone started ringing. It was Max. She didn't want to deal with him. So she turned it off. Then Maria's and Kyle's. So they turned theirs off too. "You know we need a place where they can't find us…." Maria said out loud. "I do know a place. My grandma Claudia has a house about a hour away. Jesse and I went there a few times as kids. My parents kept it. It's in my name." Liz told her. Maria smiled. She turned to Liz. "Can we go?!" She asked. "I don't see why not. We can go in the morning." Liz told her.

The rest of the night was spent with the three of them watching the show and laughing. Something they had forgotten how to do in years. The next day both Kyle and Liz went home to go pack. They had a few weeks off from school. Liz's parents were happy to see her smiling again. They always liked Maria. They knew that Kyle looked out for her so they were ok with her going.

Kyle's dad thought it was a good idea that he got to be a kid and not have to worry so much. So he told Kyle to go have fun. He was happy to see both Maria and Liz take him in. He saw what the girl went through when Alex was killed. They were happy they were trying to heal.

The three of them drove out of town. Liz took a back road. The house was hidden. It wasn't on a highway. They drove past a lot of woods. A hour later they drove up to a gate. It had a box to the left. So Liz took out her key and unlocked it. The gate opened up and she drove in. It closed behind her. There was bushes along the gate so you couldn't see in. Liz drove down the road. Both Maria and Kyle were in aww. There was a house to the left. Then another one down the road to the right.

She kept driving till she got to the mansion. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Maria asked her best friend. "What?" Liz asked. "How did I not know about this?!" Maria asked her. " I sorta forgot." Liz said as she got out of the car. Maria followed her out. "You forgot that you owned this?!" Maria yelled at her. "It's been in the family for years. So I forgot." Liz went for her bag. Kyle picked up his and a few of Maria's. Maria picked up one of her's and told Kyle thanks.

They walked up to the door and Liz opened it up. They walked into a foyer. They had dark wood floors. The walls were a cream color. "The living room is to the left and the other side of that is the kitchen. The stairs which leads to the bedrooms are to the right. There is a library, dining room, craft room and game room on the first floor. The pool is out the kitchen door. Which also has a hot tub. There is a tennis court out there too. There is also a pound with some ducks." Liz said all of this like it was nothing. "How did you get this place?" Kyle asked. Liz looked at him.

"My dad told me that my great-great-great-great-great grandma invented something. Then got a lot of money. Since all of my family members are tight with their money. We still have the place." She told him. "Why don't we all go put our stuff up stairs." Liz told them. They followed her up the wooden stairs. "Pick anyroom." Liz told them as she picked the one to the right. It had always been her's.

There was a queen size bed with white bedding on it. It had orange and yellow pillows on it. There were two white nightstands on either sides of it. There was two large windows to the left. A tv on one wall. Little touches of yellow and orange everywhere. There was a door to the bathroom. That had a tub and shower on one wall. A sink that was a clear blue. That had candles around it. There was a door that lead to the walk in closet. She put her bag inside of it. She walked into the bathroom. Which had a door that lead to a balcony.

She took a deep breath. She could smell the flowers that her grandma Claudia planted for her years ago. It made her feel close to her again.

Maria took the room to the left. It was like Liz's, but it had more purple to it. The bathroom was even the same. In this one the sink was a pink color. She put her bags in the walk in closet. She took her phone and put in the nightstand. Her mother knew where she was and the number to the place thanks to Liz's parents. She really didn't want to hear from Michael. She didn't want him to ruin her time here. She layed down on the bed. "I have to give it to them. This is one comfy bed!"

Kyle took a room towards the back. He had a feeling that this was more a guy's room. It had dark wood floors and the walls were a dark color. The room was set up like the girl's. The sink was a red color. He looked around the room and noticed the name 'Jeff' written on the nightstand. So this must have been Liz's dad room.

Liz ran downstairs when she heard someone come in. She looked shocked when she saw it was Jesse. Who also looked shocked at her. "What are you doing here?!" They both asked. "I had to get away. I kept having nightmares about aliens." He told her. "I've been having those for about three years." She told him.

He put his bags by the door and went to go sit down in the living room. Which had a large fireplace that had a picture of a wolf. The floors were dark wood. There was a coffee table that was made out of wood that had claw marks on it. There was bear in the corner. That her dad had told her that her grandma Claudia had killed. Which she always thought was a joke.

Liz put her arms around him. He put his head on top of her's.

Later on that night they all heard Jesse screaming. They all jumped up and got out of their rooms. "What the hell is going on?" Maria asked. Liz went to open Jesse's door and saw that his bones were breaking. They all looked scared. Liz went to try to help her cousin. "No." he yelled at her. His eyes started to change to a red color. "Run" he yelled at them. He started to change into a wolf. The three of them ran down the stairs and into woods by the mansion. Jesse in wolf form ran after them. Liz went straight to a old door in the ground that her father always told her to stay out of. Kyle and Maria followed her. They noticed the chains on the brick walls. They ran into a room that had a gate. Liz locked it with the key that was hanging on the wall.

A few hours later Jesse found them. His wolf eyes were looking at them . His fangs were out. He started to run for the gate door. He hit himself on it and knocked himself out. When the sun came up he turned back into a human.

"I guess our lives will never be normal." Maria said.


	2. Ch 2 Finding Out About The Parkers

**Part 2**

Maria, Kyle and Liz sat around the kitchen table with their coffee cups. None of them saying anything. This was new to them. They knew aliens, but this was very different. Jesse walked in dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. They looked at him. "So I'm guessing you all want to know what happened…"He said to them. "Did you know this was going to happen?"Liz asked her cousin. "Yes." He told her as he sat the table.

"I had gotten one of grandma Claudia's journals as a gift from her before she died. She told me that one day I would know when I needed it. After I killed that man to protect Isabel. I knew that I needed it. In it was all about our family being wolves. That once we killed someone it would turn it on. That it would happen on a full moon. I knew the full moon was going to happen soon. So I came here like her journal told me to." He told her.

The three teens didn't know what to say. Liz finally put it all together "Does that mean that it will happen to me?" She asked. Maria looked at her worried. "If you kill someone yes." He told her.

"Does Isabel know?" Kyle asked him. "No, I was scared to tell her. Max and Michael already don't trust me." He told him. "This is my secret. You three don't need to be involved." He told them. Liz put her hand over his. "You're my cousin." She told him.

"Plus the aliens always keep secrets from us. Why can't we do the same to them." Maria said laughing. She got up and started heading for her room "I'm going to go for a swim."

Kyle started getting up too. "I'm going to go unpack some more." He said as he headed up to his room. Liz went to go get more coffee. "What are you going to tell Isabel?" She asked her cousin. "I called her this morning and told her that I was going to spend a few days away. Which she didn't like." He told her. He looked up at her. "What are you going to do about Max?" He asked her. "I can't go back to him. I gave up a lot. I think, because I loved him so much. That is why I jumped right back with him after everything. I think now I'm starting to breath again. I'm starting to feel the pain again. He slept with Tess. I know that I pushed him towards her. I just thought that our love was strong enough that he never would. I was wrong. Like he said he needed to know what it was like to be with someone of his kind. I need to know what it's like to not be with a alien." Jesse was happy for his cousin.

He knew that the Liz that been around the past few months was nothing like the Liz he knew. He knew that Liz wouldn't have put up with what she was putting up with. He was happy she was putting herself first.

Max had called again… Liz put her arms over her eyes as she layed on her bed. She knew that it was over. He had always been the one to pull away and this time it was her. When she first fell in love with her it was magical. It was pure. Then Tess came into town and he started getting flashes from her. Then future Max happened. Which he or the rest of the aliens even knew about.

Then Max slept with Tess and got her pregnant. Something she never thought that her Max would do. He used to be nobol. He used to be kind. He used to love her with everything in him. Now he wasn't any of those things. He was no longer her Max.

Future Max wanted Max to fall out of love with her. Instead…. She fell out of love with him.

Isabel walked around her apartment. She noticed that some of Jesse's clothes were gone. A few shoes. He told her that he was going to be gone for a few days, but she had a feeling there was more to this.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to it and opened the door. On the other side was both Michael and Max. "I overheard Mr. Parker talking to Kyle's dad at the CrashDown about how Kyle, Maria , Liz and Jesse are together.." Michael told her as he flopped himself on to her sofa. She looked at Max. "He told me that he was going to go clear his head for a few days." She told them. Michael started turning on the tv. "With Kyle and the rest of the humans?" He asked.

She gave a sideways look "Well Jesse and Liz are cousins." "I kept telling him that its nothing. Jesse just found out about aliens. He is probably still shaken up." Max told her as he went to go sit on a chair. "Stop trying to make me worry Michael! You're just doing that, because you never trusted Jesse!" She said yelling at him.

He finally looked at her "There is more to that family than you know. I have a feeling about that. You've never really been around Liz's dad. I have. It's like he has super hearing. I once saw him come from up stairs in the apartment when Sherry broke the alien glasses. Telling her to be careful. You have to admit Maxwell. You and Liz can't sneak around him. He always knows."

Max started to think about it. He did remember seeing Liz's dad get hurt and then he got back up as if nothing happened. He didn't think much of it at the time. No! It couldn't be! Michael is just nuts!

"Do you two want to see the land and everything that we have?" Liz asked Maria and Kyle. "Hell yeah!" Kyle yelled. They all went outside where there was a golf cart. They got in. Liz started it up. They had a little paved road make for the cart. They passed a trail that lead into the woods. "Back there is a cabin that they built when we got the land. I have only been there a few times. It has a small porch in front of it." Liz said pointing down the trail.

They passed the pound with the ducks. Next to it was a collage. "Grandma Claudia had that built." Maria fell in love with the house the moment she saw it. Liz drove down a bit a ways. "Why are there so many houses?" Maria asked her. "It seems like every generation built a house. My dad said that they did it in case we ever needed to hide. Back then I thought he was joking. Now I know that he wasn't."

There was a veggie garden to the left of the road. That had a gate around it. There was wolves statues here and there.

They came up to a victorian house. That had a wrap around porch. "That one is my favorite." Liz told them. It was the house her mother had built. Liz remembered helping her pick of things that would go in it as a child. Nancy kept telling her daughter that one day she would live in it.

Liz drove past the barn that had horses in it. "Who takes care of this place?" Kyle asked her. "A old family friend." She told him.

Michael decided to sneak up on that night. He knew something was up with him. He used his powers to open the door. The lights were off. Then he heard something growling by the cafe door. He turned and saw glowing eyes staring at him with fangs. It started to slowly come towards him. The light from across the street came shining in. He saw that it was a wolf.


	3. Ch 3 Jeff's Secret

Part 3

The next day they went home to finally deal with the aliens. Maria kept getting calls from Michael telling her that he found a wolf at The Crash Down.

When Liz pulled up to her apartment she saw Max waiting for her. She knew this had to happen. He walked towards her when she got out of the car. "I tried calling you." He said with his hands in his pockets. "I know. I needed time to think." She told him. "How was your trip?" He asked her. "I can't do this anymore Max." The moment she said it he got really sad. He never thought that she would end it. "You cheated! I know that we weren't together at the time. You knew that I never slept with Kyle. You kept telling me that. Yet you went and got close to Tess. Even before prom. You kept giving her little touches and then trying to get back together with me. Then on that dock you told me that you had to find out what it was like to be with someone who was like you. You traded me in the moment she came into town." She expected him to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at her sad.

"I used to be in love with you. You changed and I don't like this person. I hope you do find your son." She then walked inside. Max just looked at the door. He always thought that she would be there. She forgave him after he slept with Tess. So he thought no matter what he did she would be there.

Liz went upstairs and started packing. Her, Maria and Kyle talked about moving out of state soon as they graduated. She looked up when her dad knocked her door. "Come in." She yelled. "Lizzie we need to talk." Her father said to her. "I know you're a wolf." She told him. Her father looked shocked. "Mom told me that your highschool girlfriend died when you got in a car crash. Now that I know that we are wolves…." "How did you find out about the wolf thing?" He asked. "Jesse turned it on." She told him. "I'll have to go see him." He told her. "Does mom know?" She asked. "Yes, that's why we were both so worried about you this year. We were scared that something would happen." Now it all made sense.

Why her parents were so crazy. They weren't doing it to control her. They were scared that she would turn on the wolf gene.

When Maria got home her mom was sitting at the kitchen table. "What's going on?" Maria asked her. "I got a call from your aunt. She needs some help in New Orleans. I'm going to go help her. I'm planning on going after you graduated. I talked to the realtor and she said that the house should sell fast." Amy told her daughter.

Maria wasn't sad about this. She felt like she needed no strings to Roswell. She sat there with her mom for a few more mins going over everything. She then called up Liz and told her. She told Maria that if she wanted to she could put any furniture in any of the houses. Her mom said that she could take it since she didn't want to move it that far.

So Maria called up a moving truck to schedule for a pickup the day she graduated. She then went into her room and started packing things up in boxes. She decided to pack up everything, but the things she would be using till graduation.

When Kyle got home he did the same as the girls. He started packing. They weren't planning on coming back to Roswell. Liz told them that they could pick a house and put their things there.

Jim was happy that his son would be out of the alien drama.

Michael showed up at Maria's door. She had been packing all day and was tired. She didn't want to deal with him. "What do you want?" She asked him. "Did you find out about the wolf?" He asked her. " got a dog." She said with a smile on her face. He knew she was lying. "Maria this isn't funny." He told her. "No it isn't. It isn't funny that you aliens only come to us when you need something! It isn't funny that you three flirt with other aliens and not care about our feelings!" She yelled at him as she kept poking him in the chest.

"We do not!" He yelled at her. "You remember a sluty blonde hair skin don't you?!" She yelled at him. "That was different. I had to find out info from her!" He yelled. "By making out with her?!" She yelled. She couldn't believe he said that. "Leave us alone or I'll get 's dog on you!" She yelled as she slam the door.

That felt good she thought. After three years of running after him. Him not caring to call when he said he would. Ignoring her all the summer that Liz was gone. Stopping everything when he needed her. She even stopped talking to Billy, because he told her to.

They all gave up their lives for the aliens. Kyle stopped hanging out with his friends. Liz stopped smiling and she gave up her music.

Ten Years Later

Jazz was playing as Liz and Maria were cooking. They moved with music as they cooked. Liz peeled the crawfish to put in the seafood gumbo. Maria put in the okra that she just cut up. You could smell the amazing smell of the tomatoes, crab and seasonings that they put in.

Kyle came in the apartment with red and white wine. "So tonight it's a New Orleans night?" He asked them. Both girls smiled. "I can't help it. I was missing New Orleans food!" Maria told him. They had spent a few years in New Orleans vistiting Maria's family. The three of them fell in love with the town.

Maria loved the music, food and all of the bright colors. Kyle loved how easy going everyone was. There was no rush. He could relax. Liz loved the history. She loved learning about the town. The churches were so beautiful! The three of them found themselves there.

A year ago they got a call from Liz's cousin Jeremy that he needed their help. Kyle had found out a few years before that he was a hunter. He was one of the five. Jeremy needed his help on killings that was going on in a small town. So the three of them packed up and moved there.

So Maria and Liz bought a apartment together. That was a two bedroom and one bath. It was a open floor plan. There was a white brick fireplace in the livingroom. Kyle bought one of the apartments on the same floor.

The three always made sure to have dinner once a week together.

Liz filled up three bowls with seafood gumbo and rice. Maria went to get the ice tea and Kyle went to get spoons and napkins. The three then sat the table. "How are things at the library?" Kyle asked Liz. "There are really good! I love being around the books all day. Plus its so peaceful!" She said as she took a bite. "I had another girl wanting me to do her make-up wild for prom." Maria told them. Maria always loved make-up. So she went to school to become a make-up artist. "How are things at the boxing ring?" Maria asked Kyle. "They are ok. I got some new kids." He told her. After becoming a hunter he became really strong. He needed a way to get it out.

Maria jumped up "Liz, we got a baby announcement from your cousin Elena and Damon. Looks like baby Stefan was born." She handed Liz the paper. It had a picture of Elena holding a baby with Damon's arms around them. Liz smiled when she saw it. She was really happy for her cousin.

"I wonder how they are going to tell their kids that they both used to be vampires and now they are human." Kyle said. Both girls glared at him. "What?" He asked. Maria looked at Liz….."I don't know how that works either." Liz told them.

Liz sat at her desk going over the names of the kids that were signed up for the summer program. She had a few teens who are going to be doing crafts and reading with the kids. She was excited to get to use the new kid's room that was empty when she got here.

She walked into the room that had green carpet and blue walls. There was a 3D tree that her and Maria made in one corner. That had books hanging from it. There was a kid size table that was made out of wood to one side. That had chairs that looked like tree stumps.

There was flowers painted on the walls for each child. She was going to write their names in them. She wanted the kids to feel like they wanted to come here.

She turned when she heard someone come in. A man who was dressed in a nice suit was standing there. "Can I help you?" Liz asked him. "I'm looking for a man by the name of Jesse Parker." He told her. "You are?" She asked. "I'm Elijah." He told her. She remembered hearing about him from her cousin Elena. "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is." She told him. Which was the truth. Liz didn't know where he was. He went into hiding. "I was told that you and he are very close. Shouldn't you know where he is?" Elijah pushed. "We are close. I still don't know where he is. Why are you looking for him?" She asked. "If you do find out where he is. Have him call me." He said and then walked out.

What was Jesse up to? Why did one of the oldest vampire looking for him?

Liz put down her paper and went for her bag. She closed up the place and got into her car.


End file.
